


Wi-Fi Crisis

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, mild smut but nothing serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Not the way I expected this to turn out but here it is.Based on the prompt given by galacticjellyfish-waterbender
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer, Red Daughter | Linda Lee/Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Wi-Fi Crisis

"So, you and Better Luthor are moving together?" Maggie clarifies "That's a big step."

"We're not exactly living together. I'm just helping her test out a few this before they lunch to the public." Kara corrects as she shifts the heavy looking box in her arms to play with the end of her glasses in one of her nervous ticks.

"Right, right. I forgot your just helping Len test out this shiny new L-Corp tech that includes moving most of your stuff into her apartment and the two of you living together for what was it again?" Maggie grins following the blonde up the last few steps. One thing was sure. She could definitely skip this month's trip to the gym after this considering how much of a workout she'd gotten since the elevator of Lena's building was undergoing repairs.

"4 months 3 weeks." Linda chimes in also carrying several heavy looking boxes as if they were filled with tissue paper.

"Hey, how's my favorite group of nerds?" Maggie asks taking pity on the blushing blonde while her twin pushes passed into the rest of the upscale apartment.

Winn was holding a stylus between his teeth and a pen tucked behind his ear as he rechecks some of the system codes. Lena now with her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail as she digs another of the computer panels waiting to be installed while Alex was laying out on her back with a flashlight between her teeth, drill in hand as she finishes fitting the last one into place underneath the sink with her usual practiced precision.

"Humm I guess it true what they say." Maggie purrs licking her lips at the sight of her fiancée wearing a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled to her elbows, patched jeans and a tool belt slung low around her waist while she worked.

"Some ladies wear the belt better than men?" Lena guessed trying not to drool herself at the sight of Kara wearing a similar outfit to her sisters right down to the tool belt around her waist as the super sits cross-legged in mid-air while she installs one of the more overhead panels.

Maggie nodded while Winn cracks a grin as he looks between the two dazed-looking women. "Do I need to test the sprinklers on you two?" he threatens tapping his chin with the end of his pen.

"Well, that depends." Lena asks as she passes the smirking cop a chilled bottle of water. "are you going to keep calling this a smart house?"

The others let out a collective groan as once again the argument between the pair started up.

"Oh, come on Lena you can toss all the science words you want around but at the end of the day a house with stuff powered by wi-fi is basically a smart house." Maggie defends after draining half the bottle in several careful gulps.

At the same time, the 'Kara twins' look toward the balcony both heads tilted toward whatever alarm that had been triggered.

"You stay." Linda says already sliding back into the room wearing one of her sister's many Supergirl outfits. It still felt a little weird for Linda to wear it considering all the villainous things she'd done in turning the world against her sister under 'Not the real Alex's' control. Yet Linda can breathe a sigh of relief that at least they'd dropped the cheerleader skirt for some real clothes to the uniform since they'd managed to split the pair back to allow Linda her own life.

"Oh, come on." Kara pouts her eyes flickering toward the brewing storm that was Maggie and Lena while the two continued to bicker between themselves. "You got the last one it's my turn."

Linda grins with a shrug of her shoulders as she heads toward the balcony "Sorry Kara Danvers." But they could tell by the look in her eyes she was nowhere near the feeling.

"Stay safe, Snowie." Winn called out as his girlfriend takes off into the sky.

"Okay, okay you two enough." Alex calls off when Maggie and Lena's argument carried into the kitchen where she was still making some more adjustments to the last installed panel.

"What all I'm saying is that if the house and everything in it is being run from wi-fi may sound cool in theory isn't practical in real-world applications seeing as all a hacker would need is a computer and some basic back door wi-fi codes to have control of everything in here."

"Um ouch." Winn jumps in looking the picture of wounded pride at the comment as he tucks the stylus back behind his other ear as he reentered the kitchen. "I'm the one that helped make that code. You saying I've lost my touch when it comes to security codes in computers?"

"No, not at all." Maggie assures "but come on Winn even you have to admit that AI-powered microwaves, as well as all the other cook wear, is a little weird."

"It's not AI-powered detective Sawyer everything in this penthouse will be run on a Wi-Fi only based program."

"How about a lunch break?" Kara jumps in sharing a nervous glance with her sister the longer Maggie and Lena glared one another down from across the kitchen island. "I'm thinking something different this time—hey Mags didn't they open that new vegan place up the block. Want to try it?"

"You could go out then bring everything back as long as you let me pay for it." Lena offered knowing they all could use a break.

"With two Kryptonians to feed you bet your cute ass you're funding this." Maggie laughed

"You noticed." Lena grinned going so far as to give her backside a little shake in the cop's direction while Alex lets out an annoyed "Hey significant other standing right here." As she holds up her ring clade finger.

"That's why hers is only cute," Maggie promises tugging said hand over to press a kiss against the matching ring to the one she too was wearing. "Yours, on the other hand, Danvers." The cop grinned enjoying the way Alex's eyes unfocused as her shy blush crept higher up her neck to lower Maggie's rendering hand went down the taller woman's backside over her jeans.

"Eewww, Out, Out. Ooouutttt. That's my sister your pawing at, Sawyer. At least get a room with led lined walls before you do things like that." Kara complained but they could tell just by looking at her most of her disgust was all in fun.

"Hey, I have to say that for a while I was even crushing on her," Winn confessed setting down his tablet causing all eyes to turn toward him. "It was before you leaned all those scary tricks with your index finger. I'm over it now and besides, I'm with Snowy now so everyone is happy. And also, Alex, you're like the incredibly intimating older sister I both love and fear." He rushes to add once he notices the duel glances Alex and Maggie both are sending his way.

"Let just go get my sisters something to eat before one of there growling stomachs triggers an earthquake or something." Alex suggests when as if on cue Kara's tummy speaks up.

She had the sense to wait until she was at least positive the trio had left the building before rounding on her girlfriend.

Kara's back hit the side of the kitchen island as Lena swallowed her greeting moan.

"I've got to get you in a belt more often Supergirl."

Kara whimpers against her mouth chasing Lena's lips when the other woman rocks back on her heels then heads over toward the couch.

"If that's how your going to play it then."

"Kara sweetheart you'll spoil your-" Lena points out but trails off once she spies her girlfriend's puppy dog pout as she finishes digging out the two tubs of ice cream Lena had tried to hide in the freezer.

"But I'm hungry." Kara whines carrying them back toward the sofa "and if I don't calm down soon our secret will be let out of the bag." She adds bringing a flash of pride to Lena's expression.

"Lin could be back any second, so you really want to share?" the green-eyed CEO questions running her free hand in her loose falling hair choosing not to notice just how lust blown the blonde's blue eyes had become just from one not so innocently given kiss.

Kara's head tilted to one side before she answers. "Crisis contained, medical and Watchtower agents already in rout. Lin is changing back into normal clothes right now and meeting up with Winn and Sanvers to help with the food."

"Sanvers." Lena rolls her eyes at the nickname. "What was ours -"

"SuperCorp." Kara says though a large spoonful of ice cream.

"Right, right." Lena nodded "I'll have to change the code later then." She says her eyes unfused just as Kara's had been a few moments before. "How long do we have till everyone is back?"

"At least an hour maybe longer, why?" Kara answers as she tugs her pleased looking Luthor into her lap enjoying the way Lena's knees bracket her hips.

Lena's hands slide into her girlfriend's hair while directing a husky. "Hope activate protocol LK Quantico Krypto lockout." Toward the ceiling as her chilled fingers got to work unfastening each button on her pinned Supers flannel shirt.

It was still a little unnerving hearing Lena talking with the AI, but Kara was willing to accept the fear after seeing just how much Lena had changed her code since the pair become an official albeit secret couple.

"All this and it was just a clever ruse to get me to move in with you." Kara giggled reaching out to tap the end of Lena's nose with her finger.

"Kara ice cream fingers." Lena sighed leaving the shirt hanging open while Kara grinned wider at the sight of her girlfriend swapping a small dollop of ice cream from her nose.

The super grins bashful now. "You know you love it."

It's only after several more heated kisses are exchanged and both pairs of hands have wondered both over and under clothes that Lena squirms this time in discomfort before pulling away enough to get the riled-up super's attention. "Is that a hammer in your-" before Lena could properly finish Kara was already holding up the offending tool.

"You didn't let me take this off after helping with our smart house." The smirking super reminds jerking her chin down to the belt still slung around her waist.

"Not you too." Lena groaned rocking forward so her forehead was resting against Kara's shoulder both to hide her annoyance at the restart of an argument that had been going on for months now but also to catch her breath after such a heated make-out session.

"Come on Lee Lee I was only-" Kara backpaddles but Lena was already climbing off of the pouting super's lap, her jaw set and green eyes blazing like twin emerald fires as she runs a hand in her dark colored hair. Not that the move helped its tryst marked appearance any.

"Hope end lockdown only when Alex and the others are withing range." Lena instructs shrugging off her shirt as she started toward the bedroom.

"Lena come on." Kara whimpers watching her go while the AI answers with only a cool 'Of course, Miss Luthor.'

"Get back to work Kara. The rest of those panels aren't going to install themselves you know." Lena called back setting the super's teeth on edge. "I'm going for a shower."

Kara groaned fighting the twisting flush of heat low in her belly. She knew that tone.

Peeking her head around the corner confirmed it.

Although she knew the emitters Hope had turned on weren't anywhere near enough to actually hurt her if she wanted to follow her stubborn girlfriend into their shared bathroom but she also knew Lena wouldn't have asked for them to be turned on if she wasn't in trouble.

"Stupid smart house," Kara mumbled under her breath as she rebuttoned her shirt not caring one bit that she had fixed it crooked as she bends down to pick up the fallen hammer from the floor as the sounds of the shower in the master bedroom turned on.

"Hey, Hope." Kara says after finishing up with four more panel insulations and listening to her girlfriend's not so quiet noises coming from the direction of the bedroom.

"Yes, Miss Danvers."

"Shut off all cold-water routs to the penthouse bedrooms."

"Of course, Miss Danvers."

As she listened to Lena's appreciative and accusing groans as she continued to hum tunelessly to herself Kara had to admit may be living in a smart house with her girlfriend for a while wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad?


End file.
